


玉体横陈夜

by Rojita



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:21:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22770913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rojita/pseuds/Rojita
Summary: 好的，我又来骚扰梅林老变态了最近all闪的车开多了，开点纯的吧，好久没写过这种不带剧情的纯车了，有点不顺手(*´ｪ｀*)群聊的名字叫『馋他的身子小分队』（笑
Relationships: 梅闪
Kudos: 23





	玉体横陈夜

【希望王能把身体借给我一个星期。】

为了还拯救乌鲁克的人情，吉尔伽美什答应了梅林这个一听便知不怀好意的请求。

梅林的行动雷厉风行，在吉尔伽美什点头的瞬间就拉着他关进了自己的屋子里。

在梅林热切的眼神中，吉尔伽美什脱下了全身的衣物，梅林递给他一件衬衫，吉尔伽美什套在身上，过于肥大的衬衫穿在他身上穿出了男友衫的感觉，吉尔伽美什不禁嗤笑着问梅林是从哪个大个头那里借来的衣服。

满足了梅林这点无伤大雅的小癖好后，他被推倒在床上，梅林抚摸着绸缎般白皙光滑的肌肤，从锁骨抚摸到胸口，抚摸到腰腹，之后渐渐抚摸进两腿之间。

梅林揉着那个紧闭的穴口，舔了下唇，尽显色气。

要忍耐，大餐一定要最后吃才行。

他努力说服着自己。

梅林的指尖一直在穴口的位置来回揉弄，把紧闭的软肉揉出了一个开口，他探进去一个指节，手指仍然停留在穴口的位置打转，里面的肠肉翕动着渴望被深入，但他依然不为所动，坚定地把开口越揉越大，穴口张大到能够伸进去两根手指后，他把中指也探进去，继续这个流程。

吉尔伽美什被梅林压在身上揉穴，越发感到不对。

“喂。”吉尔伽美什踹在梅林大腿上，“你已经玩了快一个小时了，要进来就快点。”

“前六天我不会进去的哦。”梅林爽朗回笑道，“不过差不多该开始了。”

梅林拉开一面深色的幕布，那面幕布把后面掩盖得结结实实，吉尔伽美什还以为是窗帘。

看见幕帘后的东西，吉尔伽美什也被吓得一缩。

“你……哪找来的这么多按摩棒……？”

“哼哼~”梅林摇晃着手指，开心得眉开眼笑，“我们先从前戏开始。”

梅林打开一个盒子，里面放着一排乳白色的药棒。

“好啦，把腿打开。”

梅林掰开吉尔伽美什的大腿，把药棒抵在打开了一个小洞的穴口。

“唔……”

冰冷的药棒被一点点插进温热的肠道，寒气从后穴传遍全身，吉尔伽美什打了一个哆嗦。

“好了哦，先含着就好。”梅林拍拍吉尔伽美什白嫩的屁股，“等全部化干净我会给王换下一根的。”

等到六天后吉尔伽美什将盒子里的药全部吸收完毕，这位王会绽放出怎样美丽的花朵呢。

梅林神色深沉。

因为吉尔伽美什答应了七天，所以他被梅林以半监禁的形式关了七天，这七天他没有出过门，甚至于没有下过梅林的床。

他身体里的药棒已经被换了不知第多少根了，每当上一根药棒被他的肠道吸收得只剩不到手指粗时，梅林就会塞一根新的进来，药液是乳白色的，被肠道的温度化开后沾在穴口的位置，就像被内射流精一般，每每把梅林看的血气上涌，恨不得立刻就把那个嫩红的小洞欺负哭。

药棒里明显含有催情剂，吉尔伽美什的呼吸从第二天开始便粗重起来，他经常在晚上翻来覆去也无法入睡，梅林没有阻止他自慰，但吉尔伽美什把前面抚慰到麻木也没能达到高潮，后穴中流出的药液中混进了大量情欲的肠液，打湿了他的腿根。

吉尔伽美什意识到药棒的作用，尝试想用后面自慰，梅林这次阻止了他，梅林把吉尔伽美什的双手绑在头顶，吉尔伽美什碰不到自己的下体，就只能摩擦着双腿，发出欲求不满的低吟，梅林却抱着他因情欲而升温的身体夜夜美梦，有时手指会划过湿润的臀缝，带来丝丝微妙的快感，也算聊以慰藉。

随着肠肉吸收的药水越来越多，吉尔伽美什的情欲也越来越浓，到了三天，他的脸已经因为无法疏解的欲望而红透了，呼吸重得像是刚跑完一场马拉松，每次翻身皮肤都因为接触到床单而微微颤抖，腿间的穴像关不严的水龙头一样时刻在流水，他难受到脚趾蜷缩起来，一直夹着腿摩挲，但即便梅林每天都要抱着他的身体抚摸他敏感处的肌肤，他仍然无法达到高潮。

吉尔伽美什相信现在只要有人碰一下他的后面，他马上就会高潮，但梅林对他的后面看得很严，就算换药棒时也要先用冰块把他的穴降温，等到吉尔伽美什被冰得失去知觉时才把新的药棒塞进去，到第四天甚至为了防止他的后穴被碰到，给他的下体注射了大量的松弛剂，还在他的大腿上戴了一个分腿器，分腿器不宽，只能把他的腿分到一肩宽左右，却有效地阻止了吉尔伽美什摩擦双腿的行为。

“唔……哈啊……梅林，不行……进来……”

吉尔伽美什躺在梅林的床上不停地打滚，脸上流满了情欲的眼泪，他的手依然被绑在头顶，腿被分腿器分开，床头的木头被他挠出了一道道划痕，身下的床单也被他胡乱踢蹬的腿踹得堆到一起，屁股底下的那块位置被后穴流出的肠液浸湿得像尿了床一般。

“不行，才到第五天，还要再等一天。”

梅林笑得让吉尔伽美什咬牙切齿也拿不出什么办法。

第六天梅林醒来时，发现自己怀中的王正在情欲的折磨中微微啜泣，吉尔伽美什几乎蜷成了一只身处危险中的刺猬，梅林的手摸到哪里他都抖得厉害，但是他已经说不出完整的话抱怨了，嘴角都管不住的流下了口水。

“好难受……梅林……梅林……”

看着如此痛苦的王，梅林也没有心软，他安慰的揉了揉吉尔伽美什的乳头，那两颗乳首也因为欲望而站了起来，红艳艳的立在平坦的胸膛，这些天被他连夜玩弄，乳头和乳晕都大了不少，颜色也越发艳丽，一看就是经常被把玩的样子，梅林猜想这次过后拥有着如此淫乱的胸部，吉尔伽美什估计不会再好意思随便裸露上身了。

后穴中的药棒又被吸收的差不多了，盒子里还剩最后几根药棒，他要在今天之内全都塞到吉尔伽美什身体里去。

梅林去拿了许多冰块，他没有直接塞进吉尔伽美什的穴里，而是按在腿根的位置一点一点地降温，直到化光了几块冰块，冷气已经从腿根传到了臀缝，梅林才换了个地方，开始拿着冰块在股缝间来回摩擦， 在瑟缩的穴口边转着圈，等到那块红润的秘部被冻得发青发紫时才把新的冰块抵在穴口上，把本就冷到麻木的穴口温度降到最低，才一口气把剩下的冰块全都塞进肠道里去，等到冰冷的穴口失去了抽搐的活力，这才拿着针筒把肌肉松弛剂绕着圈打进肠道的软肉里。

除了小猫一样的低啜外，梅林一直听到床头那边发出刺啦的响声，最后梅林把药棒放进去后，抬头发现吉尔伽美什已经把他的木制床头挠出一大片指甲印了。

“最后几根了，再忍耐一下。”

梅林再次把吉尔伽美什揽在怀里，高温的肉体摸起来舒服极了，梅林咬着吉尔伽美什一边的乳头，双手揉着臀肉助他的肠道吸收，梅林小心的没有碰到后穴的那一点，所以吉尔伽美什无论怎样挣扎都无法高潮。

“啊……呜……”

吉尔伽美什的呻吟几乎已经变为了哭泣。

他已经被塞进最后一根药棒了，甚至被揉捏臀肉都可能让穴肉摩擦到药棒而高潮，所以梅林不再碰他的下身，转而专心玩起了他的胸部，誓要让吉尔伽美什从此放弃半裸的穿衣风格。

吉尔伽美什一边的乳头已经被含在嘴里咬得高高肿起，沾满了口水，另一边则被手指又揉又捏，被扭成各种形状。吉尔伽美什一直在向后缩自己的胸膛，然后再被梅林压回来，虽然一直被揉着的胸已经变得敏感至极，梅林却知道，如果不被插入后穴，吉尔伽美什是不可能高潮的。

在两方都度过了痛苦的六日后，最后一根药棒终于也融化消失在吉尔伽美什的肠道中了。

梅林几乎是迫不及待地将那几十好种按摩棒从柜子里拿出来，从小到大一一摆好，但就是最普通的也有十五厘米了，最恐怖的那个甚至有成年男子的手腕粗，柱身上还带有可怕的凸起和数不清的软毛。

吉尔伽美什艰难地抬头看着梅林手里的那一根根按摩棒，他的眼中盈满了泪水，头没抬起来几秒又摔了回去，趴在床上喘着粗气。

“不要着急，王会一根一根试过来的。”

梅林来到吉尔伽美什的腿间，他在吉尔伽美什的腹部下垫了个枕头，臀部正好被迫微微挺起，他拿起最小的那根十五厘米的按摩棒，对准不断哭泣着的穴口。

“我们每一根都试试，看看王最喜欢哪根。”

按摩棒的头部刚刚顶开穴口，吉尔伽美什就一阵颤动。

“哇哦~潮吹的好厉害！”

前面和后面一同涌出了大量前液，沾了梅林满手。

“哈啊——哈啊——”

吉尔伽美什大口喘着气，身体渐渐软下来。

“还不能休息哦。”

梅林的手指一路从吉尔伽美什的背部划进臀缝，停在穴口的位置，那里还在因为潮吹而抽搐。

按摩棒的头部已经进去了，吉尔伽美什刚刚高潮，就算吸收了六天的药液，也需要度过贤者时间，但是梅林等不及了。

他直接把按摩棒一插到底，只剩一个底座露在外面方便玩弄。

“啊——啊啊啊啊啊！！！”

吉尔伽美什的腰身猛挺，几乎快从床上摔下去，梅林连忙按着他的背把挣扎压下来。

梅林一刻也没有迟疑，抓着按摩棒的把手开始快速抽插起来。

“梅！梅林！停下！啊啊！”

吉尔伽美什奋力挣扎着，梅林全部置若罔闻。

后穴的快感不间断地传来，吉尔伽美什每次想要起身反抗都会被快感逼回床上，最后他只能软着身子任由按摩棒在他的肠道里来回抽送。

吉尔伽美什的指甲里已经满是木头的碎屑，下体好像泡在水里了一样，不停地在按摩棒的抽插间流淌出肠液。

没插几分钟，吉尔伽美什又绷直了身体，上一次的不应期还没过，他的前面根本射不不出来，只有后面咕叽咕叽的冒着肠液。

吉尔伽美什几乎累瘫了，连大口喘气的力气都没有。

“高潮了啊，那么换下一根。”

梅林没给吉尔伽美什留一点时间，直接就拿起第二根抵在他的洞口。

“停！不要！”

吉尔伽美什把手上的链子扯得哗啦哗啦响，也没能阻止梅林把那一根已经有十八厘米的按摩棒全根没入他的身体。

“呃啊——！”吉尔伽美什这次咬着牙没叫出来。

有了前一根的开拓，十八厘米的这一根在肠道里驰骋得很顺利，还残留一点的药液和肠液在一抽一插间被带出来，流了满床满身。

随着吉尔伽美什把床头挠出一道深深的抓痕，饱受摧残的后穴口又一次吐出了一大口淫液，淫水流到梅林的手上，一路滑到了肘部，聚成一大滴吊在肘尖。

吉尔伽美什依然是在不应期迎来的后穴潮吹，连续两次不应期高潮让他用尽了力气。

梅林拔出沾满肠液的按摩棒，立刻拿起了下一根。

这根按摩棒也是十八厘米，但上面长满了凸起，狰狞的像盘根错节的树根。

吉尔伽美什哽咽着又被迫全根插进去了，梅林就像设定好程序的机器一样，一刻不停地开始抽送，不肯给吉尔伽美什一点休息的时间。

穴口乳白色的和透明的液体已经被连续三根按摩棒打成了泡沫，在交界处围了一圈。

没过几分钟，吉尔伽美什又一次被迫潮吹，这次他连呻吟的力气都没有，只颤抖了几下就趴在床上动弹不得了。

按摩棒被取出来时拉出了一条细细的银线，就像拉丝那般落在湿透的床铺上。

吉尔伽美什很快又被插进了第四根，从这一根开始，按摩棒的尺寸已经超过二十厘米了，每一根上面都带有令人恐慌的小配件，这一根除了凸起外，根部的位置还有一圈滚珠，插进去的时候滚珠正好压在穴口，把本来艳红的穴口撑得发白。

梅林按下一个开关，按摩棒的柱身开始疯狂地转动起来，根部的滚珠也旋转着按摩穴口的软肉。

“啊——！哈啊——！”

吉尔伽美什又一次猛得弹起来，就如同回光返照。

梅林没有抽插，他拿着按摩棒上下左右的按摩着肠肉，把穴口拉扯成各种方向的椭圆形。

按摩棒顺着一个方向飞速旋转了半分钟后，又换成另一个方向旋转起来，梅林这时才握着手柄开始前后抽送。

在吉尔伽美什抽泣着第四次在不应期潮吹后，他饱受折磨的后穴迎来了第五根按摩棒，这根按摩棒不是笔直的，粗壮的柱身带着一点弧度，梅林打开开关后以极大的幅度扭动起来。

吉尔伽美什被插进去的时候它还是安静的，按摩棒动起来后他甚至怀疑自己的肠子要被搅破了。

他第一次发出大声的哭喊，绑住双手的铁链差点被他挣断。

这短短十几分钟，他已经是第五次经历只靠后穴潮吹了，到这根按摩棒被拔出去，第六根按摩棒挺进来时，他的前面除了第一次有勃起外完全反应不过来。

第六根按摩棒上长满了倒刺，不仅顶进去的时候微微刮着肠肉，抽出来时更是痛苦，仿佛肠道都要被拉扯出来了。

吉尔伽美什的叫声已经带上了痛苦的哀嚎，他差点从梅林身下挣脱出来，梅林残忍的压着他的背，更卖力气地在他的穴里捣弄进出。

这根按摩棒被拿出身体的时候，吉尔伽美什的后穴红肿的厉害，颤巍巍的张开了一个两指宽的小洞，里面的肠道也微微有外翻的倾向，吉尔伽美什快要累懵，根本没有意识到他的后穴已经合不拢了。

第七根按摩棒已经有女性手臂般粗细，梅林依旧不停歇地直直插进吉尔伽美什的后穴深处。

“——————啊啊啊！！！！”

吉尔伽美什的理智已经跟不上身体的反应速度，被插进去的瞬间他甚至叫不出声音，按摩棒已经开始抽插时大脑才反应过来，从喉咙里挤出一声惨叫。

手腕上被勒出一圈红痕，隐隐有被摩破皮的迹象，锁链也因为绷得太紧而产生了道道裂痕。

下体像失禁一样不住地流着水，甚至连小腿上都已经淌满了晶莹的肠液。

已经被插到第七根了，吉尔伽美什高潮的频率明显下降，这一根在他的穴里抽送了快十分钟，他才哭着潮吹。

床上已经扔满了湿漉漉的按摩棒，到处都是情欲的痕迹。

第八根按摩棒的粗细相比之下没有很大变化，但是它的材质并非塑胶，摸上去更加坚硬。

梅林在拿到这根按摩棒时也有些犹豫，但他还是把粗大的龟头顶在吉尔伽美什的穴口上，一口气按了进去。

按摩棒的外壁接触到液体后，开始放出极具刺激性的生物电流。

吉尔伽美什的眼睛瞬间瞪大，链接手腕的锁链也被他完全凭力气拽断了。

即便双手恢复了一半的自由，他也没有力气阻止梅林和按摩棒在他后穴里持续不断的进出。

他的前面一直处在不应期中，这次还没过去，下一次的不应期又接踵而至，不到一个小时的时间，吉尔伽美什已经被迫后穴潮吹八次了，然而按摩棒还剩很多。

第九根按摩棒又大了一圈，插进来时吉尔伽美什又一次挣扎起来，这次梅林没按住他，被他踹下了床。

梅林揉着他被踹的生疼的腰，起身直接压在吉尔伽美什身上，吉尔伽美什早就用光了力气，根本挣不动一个大男人的体重。

梅林拆下吉尔伽美什腿间的分腿器，把他一条腿抬起来架在肩膀上，另一条腿压在身子下面，握着深插在里面的按摩棒再次咕啾咕啾地抽插起来。

吉尔伽美什的发丝全都被汗沾在脸上，眼泪流的连脖子上都是，他攥着狼藉的床单，喘的厉害。

他的身下已经湿透了，被淫水，汗水，或泪水打湿的床单一按便能染湿半根手指。

梅林就这样一根一根的插进去，把吉尔伽美什插到高潮再拔出来换一根继续插进去，十根，十一根，十二根……

“啊……哈啊…………唔……”

最后一根在吉尔伽美什腿间驰骋时，已经是几小时以后了，过于粗大的按摩棒让吉尔伽美什产生了自己被男人的手臂插了进来的错觉，他早就没力气动了，从中途开始就只能可怜兮兮的被打开腿抽插后穴中一个接一个的按摩棒，只在高潮的时候才微弱的颤抖一下。

细细的绒毛扫在肠壁上，体内升起一股奇痒，凸起碾摩着被过度使用的肠道，穴口被撑得没有一丝褶皱，似乎只要碰一下就会破裂，柱身在退出的时候稍稍带出一点艳红的穴肉，再插下去他怕自己就要脱肛了。

“王的这个地方还真是厉害啊。”梅林抚摸着紧咬住按摩棒的穴口，那里因为连续不停的被抽插了几个小时，温度已经烫的吓人，“这个尺寸很多女人都吃不进去哦。”

“唔……你被塞几十个试试……啊……！”

按摩棒的龟头正顶在前列腺上，梅林握着把手碾着那一点来回划圈，把本就已经撑到极限的穴口又拉扯撑成各种形状。

过于频繁的高潮已经转变为痛苦，吉尔伽美什的呼吸都停滞了几秒，他的双手紧紧地攥着床单，过了半分钟才猛的松开。

“这是最后一个了哦。”

梅林把扔了满床的按摩棒堆在一起，各式按摩棒上无一不沾满了透明的淫水，有的已经干了，在柱身上结了一层白色的膜。

经历了这样一场折磨，吉尔伽美什的后穴彻底合不上了，在他的双腿间张开了半个拳头大的洞，收缩着淌出丝丝肠液，就像在呼吸一样。

梅林握着拳头抵在那个颜色艳丽的穴口上，轻轻一顶就顶进去半只手。

“梅林……不要再进来了……啊啊……”

吉尔伽美什低泣着吃进了梅林的拳头，拳头一路向深处挺进，很快整个小臂都快塞了进去，穴口咬着梅林的胳膊，已经没了最开始的紧致。

梅林找了个好角度，既能看见吉尔伽美什优美背和无力向前抓挠的双手，也能看见他咬着手臂的水光淋漓的穴口和满床的沾着液体的按摩棒，梅林用手机拍了张照，把这个香艳的画面抓拍下来，发到了一个私密的群里。

“开发完成。”梅林拔出手臂，安抚着吉尔伽美什颤抖的身体，“接下来该轮到我了。”

受够了道具的肠道终于吃到了真正的阳具，与按摩棒不同的滚烫硬物摩擦着被开发了一晚上的穴，吉尔伽美什抽噎着接受了浓稠精水的内射，含着肚子里的精液，身体表面也沾满了不同的体液，以这个凄惨的状态睡过去了。

第二天醒来时，他依然在梅林的屋子里，身体和床铺都已经被收拾干净，吉尔伽美什坐起来，头一跳一跳的疼。

后穴里依然是饱胀的被塞满的状态。

“早上好，吉尔伽美什王。”梅林躺在他的身旁，搂着他的腰蹭着脑袋道，“今天已经是第八天了，有点舍不得呢。”

吉尔伽美什按着梅林的后脑，黑着脸把他的头压得深陷在床铺里。

“啊疼疼疼疼疼！”

梅林的声音闷在床里，听上去显得格外遥远。

他揉着脑袋起身陪笑。

“王最好还是戴着那个按摩棒哦，那个药是持续性的，而且现在后面还合不上吧。”梅林趴在吉尔伽美什的肩头亲了下他的嘴角，“你也不想被怀疑尿裤子吧。”

“梅林。”

吉尔伽美什的声音低沉又沙哑。

“第八天了。”

他抬头微笑道，眼中盛满燃烧的怒火，语气咬牙切齿。

“我们来好好聊一聊。”


End file.
